Fighting to Breathe
by Ghee Buttersnaps15
Summary: How things went down when Kono was pushed into the ocean. Rated T for very mild language. McKono
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I writing this? Where's the next chapter for Lost? Well, I'm not really sure. But while watching Hawaii Five 0 last night I had a one-shot idea I could not ignore.**

**I don't own anything.**

Kono sat proudly on the edge of the boat. Even having been kidnapped and duct taped, she would not show any emotion to this man, if you could call him that.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Kono looked at him curiously, then went back to staring straight ahead.

Without warning, the man shoved Kono, tipping her overboard into the dark blue Pacific Ocean.

Water swirled all around Kono as she struggled to get herself free of the duct tape, but it was too tight. She couldn't get it off.

That was when she knew she was going to die. She knew she would be one of the drowning victims, washed up on the shore a few days later, all pale with blue lips. She knew that was what was going to happen, but she wasn't afraid. She didn't blame Chin Ho, either. She didn't feel anything at all.

She didn't want to die, of course. She had hoped to eventually get married and have kids, but that was out of the picture. The game was up, and she had lost.

As she sank further into the ocean, she thought about how her coworkers would take the news. Chin would blame himself. Max would have to do the autopsy on her-that would be hard for him. Danny would be upset. And Steve would be devastated.

Steve's face burst into Kono's mind, and even though she was drowning, she smiled. She loved Steve, there was no use denying it anymore. The look the Steve in her mind gave her told her that he felt the exact same way.

"Come on, Kono. You can do this! Help is on the way!" the Steve in Kono's mind said.

But Kono was weakening from the lack of oxygen. "I can't," she thought back to him.

"Yes you can! You're the strongest woman I know, and dammit you need to fight!" yelled Steve.

Kono tried to break the duct tape, of just swim with it on, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry. I love you," she thought weakly.

Right before her vision blacked out, she thought she saw Steve's hand reaching out to her, but whether it was really there or not, she did not know.

**So, there we go. This works fine as a one-shot, but if anyone wants a follow up chapter, I won't say no! **

**Aloha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. What a reaction. 27 reviews on one chapter! Mahalo! **

**So anyways, in this version, Chin Ho called Steve to save Kono while he went to get Malia, and Steve didn't end up going to Japan. Also, Steve has a boat. Like a motor boat. I'm not sure if he really does, so I just had to say that.**

"So, Steve you ready?" asked Joe.

"What, now?" replied Steve.

"Well, yea. I-" Joe was interrupted by Steve's phone. Steve looked at the caller I.D.

"Sorry, I need to take this," said Steve. "Chin? What's up?"

"Steve, Kono is on a boat two miles out from the dock. He's going to kill her! You have to help!"

Steve felt a thrill when he heard Kono's name, and then total shock as he heard her life was in danger. "Who? Who's gonna kill her?" he demanded, but it was too late. Chin had hung up.

"Sorry, Joe, but something just came up. I need to go, right now. I'll see you later," said Steve, rushing out the door to his car.

He hopped behind the wheel and peeled out. Thoughts rushed through his head like a waterfall. He had always thought there would be more time for him and Kono to be together. It looked like he had waited too long. Kono couldn't die, she just couldn't.

Soon, but not soon enough, Steve arrived at the docks. Thank god his boat was at this dock. He jumped in, revved the engine and zoomed out. About a mile out, he passed another boat, one that was hurrying back to shore. Knowing what this meant, he sped up still more.

Finally, he had gone two miles. He shined a flashlight into the ocean's depths, trying desperately to find Kono. Suddenly, he saw a weak movement in the water. Shining his light toward it, he saw the reflection of an eye.

That was good enough for Steve, who dropped his phone into the boat and launched himself into the water. He reached out his hand, trying to reach her. He missed the first time. He would have to go under.

Taking a deep breath, Steve plunged under the surface of the ocean. He kicked out strongly towards Kono. Her struggles were growing weaker and her eyes were closing. For a moment before they closed, Steve thought he saw recognition and love in them, but then they were gone.

One more kick and Steve was at Kono's side. He grabbed her arm and began swimming back to the surface. She was pretty deep, so it took him awhile. Finally, he broke through the pristine surface of the ocean. He dragged Kono onto the boat and raced back to shore.

He couldn't let her die. Not only was Kono his team mate and his friend, he was in love with her. He just thought she deserved someone else. Someone better. Someone who wasn't broken.

Before he reached the shore, he pulled out his phone and called 911. Hopefully they would be there by the time he reached the shore.

**So, this will become a full length story now because of the reaction. I really did not expect that. And yes, it did take me over a week to just write that**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, mahalo everyone for reading this and encouraging me! You don't know how much I appreciate you.**

Thankfully, when Steve got to shore, they were there. They had a stretcher ready for Kono and an ambulance ready to pull away. As soon as Steve touched the shore, they swarmed his little boat like a nest of bees, loading Kono onto the stretcher, and putting the stretcher into the ambulance.

Steve attempted to follow them into the ambulance. "Only family members allowed," a paramedic said sternly.

Steve gaped at him. He had just saved Kono's life and he wasn't allowed to ride with her? He was not going to stand for that. "Five-0," said Steve shortly, showing the man his badge and pushing past him.

"Sir, please, we need space to work. We're trying to save this woman's life here," said the paramedic. "I don't care who you are."

Sighing, Steve stepped out of the ambulance. He would stay and cause a scene, but Kono's life was slipping away as he spoke. It just wasn't worth it. "Fine. I'll drive myself."

He hopped into his truck and followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. The whole way he thought about Kono. All the times he had fantasized about them being together and now that could be ruined because he didn't say anything.

He arrived at the hospital and rushed over to where Kono was being unloaded. "Sir, please get out of the way," said a paramedic.

"I'm her boyfriend," said Steve in a panic, hoping he could go through if he lied.

The paramedic sighed and sized him up. "Fine. But stay out of the way."

_Yes!_ It had worked. Steve just hoped that nobody would mention to Kono how her boyfriend had accompanied her.

He held Kono's hand as the paramedics worked on her inside of the ambulance. He was so worried that she wouldn't make it.

Soon, they had reached the hospital and Kono was transported out of the ambulance and into the ER, Steve running after them.

**K. Kinda a weird ending. I just didn't know what to write... Oh well. Short chapter too... I'm sorry! But another chapter is coming soon-ish..**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. This is not even kind of soonish. Sorry it took so long but it's here now!**

"Sir, you can't go in yet," said the plump receptionist for about the thousandth time. "I will let you know when she is stable enough."

"But-"

"I don't care that you're her boyfriend of that you are the commander of Five 0. Officer Kalakaua is not allowed visitors yet. I will tell you when she is. Please have your seat again."

Angrily, Steve sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room. He had literally tried everything to get in with Kono, but nothing had worked, not even the boyfriend lie. They just had to let him see her. The waiting was driving him insane.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, although it probably was only around 20 minutes, the receptionist called Steve up.

"Miss Kalakaua is ready for visitors if you would like to go now, Commander."

Thanking her, Steve got up and briskly walked in the direction she had pointed him in. He finally was going to see Kono.

Upon entering her room, Steve was shocked by how vulnerable the kick ass rookie was looking. The thing that scared Steve the most was Kono's expression. Her eyes were wide, blank, and staring at the floor. Steve had never seen her looking so defeated. "Kono?" he asked quietly.

Instantly, her whole face changed. She looked up at Steve and attempted a grin. "Hey, boss. Fancy seeing you here."

Steve ignored this comment. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty well, considering I almost drowned. A bit of a headache, but other than that I am fine."

Steve was surprised by how normal she sounded. "You'll be back to work in no time," he joked feebly.

It was Kono's turn to ignore his comment. "They say that my boyfriend saved me. Which is weird as I currently don't have one." She glanced slyly at Steve. "They also mentioned his name was Steve.

Dammit! She had found out, and already. "They wouldn't let me on the ambulance with you unless I lied."

Steve could have sworn that he saw disappointment flash in Kono's eyes before she spoke. "Don't worry about it, boss. I'm just glad you saved my life."

"Well I think that goes without saying. I mean you would even be happy if it was someone like Danny."

"Speaking of tht, where is he? I assume Chin is with Malia, but where's Danny?"

That was what Steve had forgotten to do. Danny didn't even know about the whole situation. "Well, um, I'm sure he's coming," Steve replied awkwardly.

"You didn't tell him did you? What, did you want some alone time with your "girlfriend?" teased Kono.

"Maybe I did," replied Steve quietly. "I mean, she's quite attractive."

"Your'e not too bad yourself," replied Kono. "Although I'm sure you get that all the time."

A joke. She was making a joke. So why couldn't Steve stop staring into Kono's eyes. She was blushing, he could see red creeping up her face. Now was the time. Steve just had to tell Kono how he really felt. "Kono, I-"

Steve was cut off as the door swing open and Danny walked in. "So. Kono gets thrown in the ocean, and now she's in the hospital, and no one thinks to call me? An I not as important? Or do you just not want me around?"

"I was about to call you," lied Steve.

"About to call me? Oh you were about to call me. When you were in the waiting room for 20 minutes, it didn't occur to you to call me then?"

"You need to calm down, Danny, or we'll both be kicked out of here," warned Steve.

"Steve really was about to call you," put in Kono. "He just wanted to make sure that he saw me first, as he is the one that saved me."

Steve really loved Kono sometimes. "Yes, that is exactly right. I was literally about to take out my phone!"

Danny just snorted, not buying it. "Sure you were, Steven. Sure you were. Anyways, Kono, Chin wanted me to tell you that he will drop by in a bit. He's with Malia now."

"How is she?" asked Kono, worry evident in her eyes.

"She's stable. Chin's frantic with worry of course."

"Hey, Danno, could you go get me a coffee?" asked Steve suddenly.

"I-but-you," spluttered Danny angrily.

"Please Danno? I'll get it next time," Steve promised. "I need to ask Kono something." he added so Kono couldn't hear.

Danny shot Steve a suspicious look, but left the room, angrily muttering under his breath.

Steve sighed and turned to Kono. "Kono, there's something I need to tell you. First, I don't want coffee right now; I just wanted to get rid of Danny. And, I think I," Steve paused thinking of what to say.

"What is it?" asked Kono, looking slightly puzzled.

"Well, I think I might be in love with you. Actually, no. I know I am. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but after what just happened, I need you to know," said Steve quietly.

"Steve, I love you too. I've felt this way a long time, and I'm glad you feel this way, too."

Without further ado, Steve bent down and kissed Kono. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best of Steve's life, and when he pulled back and looked into Kono's beautiful, brown eyes, he knew she felt the magic, too.

**This chapter is dedicated to rebecca List, who gave me the motivation to finish this chapter up. You guys have no idea how close I came to stopping. Anyways, next chapter will be the last:( Reviews make me happy! Seriously, even if you just say good job, you make my day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, didn't get as many reviews as I have been:( but still, over 50 reviews! Thanks!**

_2 months later_

Steve and Kono walked down the beach hand in hand. Kono had made a full recovery, and was already back to work. They had caught Delano and his cronies, and thrown them in jail.

But the highlight, for Kono at least was her new relationship. Steve was everything she had ever wanted. He was do much better than she had thought he was. Admittedly, Chin had not been too happy about Kono's new boyfriend, but he had accepted it.

Yes, life was definitely going very well for Kono. When you are dating your boss, it just tends to work out that way. Kono was head over heels in love with Steve, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew he felt the same.

**so that is the end of this story. I will not be doing a sequel, but keep an eye out for any new stories of mine:) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all**


End file.
